


The Kingdom of Hogwarts (The United Kingdom of Wizardry)

by purple_fairy_lights



Category: British Royalty RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_fairy_lights/pseuds/purple_fairy_lights
Summary: Imagine Harry Potter is royalty. They live in a Kingdom called Hogwarts that has it's own troubles and issues.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Lady Ginevra Molly Katherine Weasley sat in the basement of her large, worn and old house. The house was once grand, and the Weasley name was once an incredibly Noble one. With six sons and a single youngest daughter, Ginevra would be any Prince's dream, as she would be presumed fertile from her large family status and she was valuable because of her family's once noble name. Ginevra's grandfather, Septimus Weasley, was a great king of Chudleigh, and then so was her father, Arthur Weasley, at one point, and he at age 20, wedded Ginevra's mother, Princess Molly Kathleen Prewett of Barnton. Together they bore 7 children, and as William Weasley succeeded his father to the throne, Ginevra was put as a lady in waiting to Prince Harold James Potter of Hogwarts. Among the list of ladies was also Ginevra's cousin, Hermione Granger, and a family friend, Luna Lovegood. 

Lady Ginevra held a book in her hand in the dusty old basement of what would've once been a manor, where anyone with dignity would've gathered for high class events, but now the family was known as nothing but a once wealthy family with a noble name. There would soon be a ball in which Prince Harold Potter, casually referred to as Prince Harry, would be choosing his queen. The prince was orphaned at a young age during a war that took many, and his older brother, Prince Fleamont Timothy Potter II, died at the tender age of 7, when Harry was only 4. He was raised by royal workers while Prince Remus Lupin of of Appleby, his godfather, ruled temporarily as King. Now, at age 18, Prince Harry is to be married and himself and his bride wil be coronated as King and Queen of the Kingdom of Hogwarts. 

There was a knock on the bolted basement door and a soft voice said, "Ginny, are you ready to prepare for the ball?" Ginevra recognized this voice immediately as her cousin Hermione Granger. Granger was a wealthy name and they lived in a castle in a wooded area where the family lived lavishly. Ginevra was endearingly called Ginny by her cousin, her mother, and many other of her closest confidants. "Yes dear, let me get the door," Ginevra replied. She pulled the bolt on the door with her small pale fingers and used both hands to pull it open. These heavy doors were old and hard to use for the girl's small frame, but it was the only way to get peace and quiet in the busy household. "There you are Ginny, come up, Luna is waiting." Luna was globally revered and this is not the first time she had been lady in waiting, but was picked over twice by Prince Dudley Dursley, a vile prince of Russia, and Prince Viktor Krum of a small section in Bulgaria. Luna's family was known to be extremely beautiful and easily fertile, as though Luna was an only child, her family was known to be large. Luna was known personally for her long, luscious blonde hair, ivory white skin, and large blue eyes, and a lovely shaped face, all admirable qualities for a woman, and a queen as well. However, she was incredibaly uneducated and knew only household skills such as sewing and cleaning, which though were once higher values, most princes now preferred a smart and dignified bride. 

Hermione and Ginevra went up the stairs and into the powder room. There, Luna was already dressed in a blue and purple silk dress that was tightly tied with ribbons. Her hair was in a tight braid down her back and a see through purple vail with a small crown at the top highlighted her face while still showing her silky blonde hair. Ginny slipped off her nice but old dress and picked up a silky corset. "Lets see how close we can get to 20 inches," she said as she placed it on herself and Hermione grabbed the sides. "Ok, but if you start to hurt or lose your ability to breathe, you must tell me," Hermione told her cousin. "Yes, as always," Ginny replied. Hermione buttoned up the corset, and Ginevra grabbed the doorframe as Hermione began to pull. The curly haired girl yanked and the redhead suddenly said, "Stop, I don't think I'll be able to breathe if you go any tighter." Hermione shook her head gently and tied the strings tightly into a neat bow. "How many inches," Ginevra questioned. Her cousin measured and muttered "22 inches."Ah, I always get so close," Ginny said with a shaky exhale. She then slipped on a new dress. It was a green color that complimented her light skin well and didn't clash with her ginger hair. It had a black bow around the bosom and was very fitting on her square frame. She then pulled back only the front part of her hair and placed a black headdress over her flaming hair. She then tightly pinched her cheeks to redden them and placed some red paste on her lips. It was now Hermione's turn. She was already laced up in a peach colored dress that complimented her hair color. Her curls were sleeked down and Ginny placed a shiny pearl headband with a diamond in the middle of it on top of the girl's head. She then placed some rouge on the girl's slightly tanned cheeks and added some shiny bracelets on her wrists. Ginevra picked up her beloved and prized possession, that she'd worn to almost every occasion she could think of. It was a pearl necklace, with a shiny silver W that was encrusted with diamonds. The woman then stepped out and were then led out the door by Sir Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father.

The family was heavily Catholic, so as Hermione, Ginevra, and Luna sat in the carriage to the Palace, Ginny prayed to have a good time and hopefully be chosen, and if not, still be respected. Though the idea of marrying into a royal family that she didn't know well, but had idolized for so long didn't seem like a great idea, however, this was the 17 year old girl's chance to have a happy family and to bring her own family up in the world. As they stepped out, there were many guards standing near a group of wonderfully dressed women, including Duchess Pansy Katarina Elaine Parkinson of Ilkley and Princess Fleur Delacour of Paris. Ginny knew that each of her brothers would already be there, as well as many other familiar faces Ginny would know from gatherings and family connections. The Ladies were led into a large door. The women lined up and were led in each seperately. The group of women, around thirteen were each introduced seperately to the royal court. The 8th, 9th, and 10th were Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. Hermione was led in by a guard. "Madame Hermione Granger," is how she was introduced before she was led into more of a ballroom. Ginevra then watched as another guard yelled, "Madame Luna Alexandrine Lovegood," and led the blonde girl to the same area. Ginny stepped up then and was walked in by a guard. He loudly said, "Lady Ginevra Molly Katherine Weasley of Chudleigh." Unlike her friends, but similar to Duchess Pansy and Princess Fleur, she had a longer and more royal title, as she had a history of royalty as well as a noble name that was once wealthy. She was then led into the same area, where she spotted her brothers, as well as some faces she knew from her short time in primary school or lavish gatherings. There was a sudden blow of a horn after the introduction of the last three ladies, and Prince Harry was introduced as "Prince Harold James Potter of Hogwarts." Everyone clapped for him as he bashfully took a seat at his thrown and looked over at everyone. "Shall we dance," he asked, and there the music started playing and people began to mingle and dance. First, Harry approached Duchess Pansy, and then a Noble Woman named Elaine Contsat, and a beautiful commoner who stood out, named Janie Elizabeth Redham. As, Ginny was watching the scene and chatting with Hermione, the curly haired girl was asked to dance by Prince of Bulgaria, Viktor Krum, who had traveled all this way. Now, there were multiple princes of Bulgaria, stationed in different areas, and Prince Viktor wasn't the most popular or important, but he was wealthy and good at handling both war and politics, so Hermione jumped at this chance and danced with Prince Viktor, who perhaps she'd get if she didn't get Prince Harry. Speaking of, Prince Harry approached Ginny.

"Who might you be," the Prince asked. "Lady Ginevra Molly Katherine Weasley, of Chudleigh. But many call me Ginevra, or Ginny. Prince Harold Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you," Ginny said with a curtsy. "Well, Lady Ginny, might I say, you are very beautiful. Just call me Prince Harry," the prince replied. "Yes, Prince Harry, of course," Ginny said. "So, how do you feel today," the prince asked. "I'm feeling well, and you Prince Harry," she asked. "I am doing well, better now that I am speaking to such a beautiful and smart lady as yourself," the prince replied. "Why thank you kind sir, er, Prince Harry. What about myself strikes you as smart, its not as though I know you," Ginny asked suspiciously. "Well, I've seen you in courtyards before reading, or admiring sports and nature, which signals being strong and smart. I also heard you went to a small amount of primary school from a tutor and had quite a bit of solid secondary school education from tutors and your mother," Prince Harry replied. "That is all true, you must have done your research, the amount of effort warms my heart," the woman replied. The two kept small talk until Prince Harry must move on and do his rounds, but it would later be said that when Harry saw her in that ballroom, he knew it was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, from the way she carried herself to the way she spoke to others. 

After more mingling and Ginevra being asked to dance by the Prince, as well as various bachelors and courtiers, they were led to the banquet hall and everyone had a seat. Everyone had a labled seat, and how close you were to the future king was a sign. Ginny, the commoner, Janie Elizabeth Redham, and Hermione, all three sat at the table closest the Prince, with many courtiers and dukes, and a secretary, as well as Prince Viktor Krum and Princess Fleur Delacour. The ladies ate little and carried themselves with grace. Princess Fleur spoke about her time in the French court and Prince Viktor and Hermione bonded over Russian literature. Ginny learned about the beautiful commoner, Janie, and found her highly educated, yet with no history of riches, nobility, or royalty in her family for as long as one could imagine. Everyone ate and talked, and as everyone got used to the feel of the area and environment of royalty, the banquet was over and the Prince was taken away to consider his choices and get to know his perfect bride. 

Later, a secretary came out. "Lady Ginevra Molly Katherine Weasley, could you please make your way back with myself," he asked. Ginny and Hermione shared a look and then Ginny was led back to a small, dark room. Prince Harry was sitting behind a desk of a golden throne. The ceiling of the room was tall and the shiny silver tiles on the floor clanked under the small black heels on Ginevra's feet. There was a golden chair in front of the desk with a velvet seat. The secretary said, "Sit down my lady," and then walked out, closing the door behind himself, his buckled shoes clacking. Lady Ginevra delicately sat down on the chair and looked at the prince. "I feel that we had an easy connection and our conversation flowed well, and I also find you very beautiful. You seem smart, you are good at speaking to others in public, and you are passionate. All the qualities together, I find very pleasing, and didn't find quite the same thing in any of those women. I was hoping that you would consider being my bride and helping to move the Kingdom of Hogwarts forward, in union with Chudleigh, Ilkley, Appeby, and Barnton, among others. Would you like to be my queen," Prince Harry asked politely. He spoke eloquently and sweetly, and Harry and Ginny had gotten along so well when they spoke, and their wits seemed to match. "Yes Prince, I would be delighted to step onto the path of being Queen of Hogwarts," Ginevra replied kindly. "There will be a public announcement soon, and you will get your own room in the palace. Once we know each other well and you feel comfortable, we shall be married if you are still willing," he stated. "Of course, thank you highly for this opportunity Prince Harry," Ginevra thanked politely with a bow of the head. Prince Harry lifted her head up and said, "Please, now it must be just Harry, Ginny," and then he grabbed her hand, gave it a kiss, and the secretary came back and led her out the door. She would then reunite with her friends, be taken home by carriage with a wide smile, and rest for the night." 


	2. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farther we go, the farther we stray from canon. Ive also come to realize that I spelled Chudleigh differently than the Chudley Cannons and I didn't relaly explain how Ginny was a lady in waiting, so here you go.

"Lady Ginevra Molly Katherine Weasley of Chudleigh, sister of King William Weasley, has been chosen as the fiancee of Prince Harold James Potter of Hogwarts, one day to be the Queen."

That is what the message said. It was written in golden ink on a thick wide card, and was sent to every neighboring kingdom of Hogwarts and to every citizen of said kingdom. As Ginevra's brother, King William, age 27, was introduced to Princess Fleur Delacour of Paris and hit it off well. The siblings, who were ten years apart, had met their life partners on the same day, and little did they know, so had their cousin, Hermione Granger, and their other brother, Ronald, who had been introduced to Princess Cho Chang of Scotland, whose parents are King Frederick Gale McTereny of Scotland and Princess Chenguang Tsui of Beijing (Later Queen Chenguang McTereny of Scotland). Born Princess Cho Isla Ailith Elizabeth Chang McTereny of Scotland, she would be another important royal in their lives. 

Two weeks later, Ginevra was preparing for her move into the castle, after multiple teas with the Prince. Ginny had once been a lady in waiting, assisting the noble women and family members of Prince Harry in the castle, but never had he spoken to her or vice versa, nor had she gotten to know a part of the castle that wasn't the room of Duchess Marjorie Dursley, Harry's aunt, who he wasn't close to, but granted housing in the time between when she was ill, but still running, until her death, which was about a month ago. The death of Duchess Marjorie was mourned greater in Russia, as Empress Petunia Evans Dursley, Prince Harry's maternal aunt, and Emperor Vernon Dursely, were not able to take in Duchess Marjorie, as she was too ill to be around their only heir, Prince Dudley. Her death was mourned only shortly in Russia, and once dead, Ginny was no longer a lady in waiting. 

Ginevra's mother came into her room. The former Queen of Chudleigh, Molly Weasley, who had descended the throne once reaching an old age with King Arthur and allowed their oldest son Prince William, or Bill, to succeed them. The Kingdom wasn't thriving but wasn't having tough times, so the citizens of Chudleigh lived in a quiet place that was not overly progressing, but not living badly. Ginny was sitting on her bed, wearing a black dress with red bows and lace. Her mother grabbed the ribbons and pulled, causing Ginevra to have a sharp intake of breath, and then Molly tied each ribbon into beautiful bows. "Thanks mama," Ginny said, looking up nervously at her mother. "You're welcome darling. You will do wonderfully, and I'm sure you're nervous, but the Prince took a great liking to you, and you will be able to lead a happy life in the palace if thats what you choose," Molly replied, with her daughter's face in her hands. Ginny nodded her head at her mother and smiled. Molly was dressed up in a beautiful dress that was more casual than Ginevra's and orange in color. The older woman also wore a headdress that covered her hair except for red bangs that had a small crown resting over them. The two then met Arthur downstairs, and the three took a carriage to the palace, with another carriage full of Ginny's things. When they got there, there was a small crowd gathered to see the future Queen, and among them was Hermione, watching with a smile. Ginevra kept her head up and her mouth closed, and her parents stayed behind her with their heads down. Many guards and servants pushed people out of the way and took Ginny's 'things, bringing it to a beautiful room in the west end of the Royal Palace at Hogwarts. Ginevra and her parents were led to a room with a golden table, where Prince Harry sat. "Prince Harold, I present to you your fiancee, Lady Ginevra Molly Katherine Weasley of Chudleigh and her mother and father, former King and Queen of Chudleigh, Lady Molly Kathleen Prewett Weasley and Lord Arthur Weasley," is how they were introduced. They each took a seat at the square table, Ginny across from Harry, and Molly and Arthur on either side. "Lady Molly, Sir Arthur, its a pleasure to meet you," the prince stated to each of them. "And you," they both repeated, shaking gloved hands. "Lady, Lord, I find that your daughter is very intelligent and beautiful, and a great speaker. I hope that you will allow her to live here in the castle and spend time with me, in preparation to hopefully some day be my Queen. With that stated, wil you allow me to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, and make her title as my fiancee official," Prince Harry said sweetly, with a convincing tone and a small smile. "In agreeing to this, you must treat our daughter well and with respect. You and my daughter seem to get along well, and you give her the chance to have a beautiful family. As long as you keep in mind the word of the lord and the word of your conscience, we are happy to allow you to some day marry our beloved daughter," Arthur stated, and Molly nodded in approval with a smile to Harry and back at Ginny. "There is no words to express my gratitude and thanks," Harry stated, shaking hands with both of them again. He then pulled a box out of hit pocket. "With that being said, Lady Ginevra Molly Katherine Weasley, will you soemday marry me and become my beautiful Queen," the prince asked. "Yes, I'd be delighted," Ginny replied with a lovely smile and a light in her eyes, because though she hadn't known Harry for long, and was a lady in waiting only from age 15 to 17, never knowing him, the time that she did know him was wonderful. He was polite and respectful and they got along beautifully. The engagement band was pure gold. In the center there was a shiny pearl, with diamonds encrusted all around it and all through the band. It was quite gorgeous, and definitely expensive, and it had one of Ginny's signature pieces of jewelry, a pearl. Harry gently placed the perfectly sized ring on the ring finger of Ginevra's left hand and the young couple smiled brightly at each other. At this point, Ginny's room was being organized and her parents were already here, so they decided to have a nice dinner together, before Molly and Arthur then headed back home. 

Lady Ginevra took Prince Harry's arm and he led her to her room in the west end. She smiled when she saw it. She was then introduced to the three people who would be her temporary helpers. A secretary name Angelina Maria, a maid called Elsa, and a single lady in waiting, Mallory. Harry left and she was helped out of her dress into a loose nightgown. It was off white and made of silk and lace, and it fit Ginny just right. She noticed in her room was a bookshelf full of books about sporting, and life in other countries, and Ginevra was delighted. She picked up a few, and was able to tick away multiple hours by reading these books alone. She had the urge to write something down, so she called her maid, who got her parchment and ink. She wrote down things she learned about other cultures and their royal strategies. After writing and nearly ruining a piece of parchment with ink, she felt the compulsory need to clean and organize. She cleaned up her ink and parchment. She placed the ink in a shiny golden well and put the used parchment out on top of the sleek wooden dresser and unused parchment inside a large drawer that was not being used for her clothing, as only her most casual clothes and dresses were folded and put in drawers, and many of her things were hung up in a closet. Upon looking at the analogue clock that was above her doorframe, she noticed that it was nearly one in the morning and she wasn't tired enough to sleep even a wink. She instead lit a candle and slowly opened her large door, and made sure that it didn't bolt as she quietly walked through the castle. She knew vaguely how she might get to the ballroom that she was once in, but somehow ended up in a gorgous room with large satin drapes, glistening wooden floors, and beautiful carvings, artwork, and diamonds in the walls. There were two large thrones at the front of the room, and the names 'King Henry David Wilcox Potter' and 'Queen Victoria Juniper Potter' followed by 'King Fleamont Timothy Potter' and 'Queen Euphemia Grace Potter,' were carved into plaques and placed on the wall. The final names carved in, Ginny knew as Harry's parents, 'King James Henry Potter' and 'Queen Lilliana Daphne Potter.' Ginny realized that one day, her name would likely be carved and placed on this wall, and she would sit on one of these thrones.

"Can't sleep," an inquisitive voice aasked, and Ginevra jumped. "Oh Harry, you surprised me, yes, I'm afraid that I cannot sleep a blink of an eye," she replied. "Oh, well then put out the candle and lets do something more entertaining then stand and stare, maybe we can tire you out," the prince said. He turned on a light and the room sparkled beatifully. He the used strong hands to pull open the satin curtains so that the moonlight could shine in through the large windows. "I'm sorry if I woke you," Ginny stated. "Don't worry dear, you didn't, I was just in my study," Harry replied, taking the put out candle from his fiancee's hand and placing it on the ground in the corner. "Shall we dance," he then asked. "While, I don't see why not," Ginevra replied with a smile, and as she tied her hair back with a ribbon, Harry twiddled with something on the wall and music began to play through the room, it must've been a radio. Harry then approached Ginny and they began to dance. The music started slow, so so did the couple, but as the music took its time to speed up, so did the couple, and after a solid amount of time had gone by, they were jumping and prancing around the room. Ginevra was being spun and lifted while giggling her heart out as Harry led her every move and smiled gleefully at her as she really led the dancing. The new pair were happy as ever as they danced and danced, prancing around the room late past two in the morning. The music eventually slowed down, and Ginny finally grew tired, so Harry brought her to his study, which was cluttered but nicely decorated. GInny felt the urge to organize, but her muscles were weak and tired from jumping around. Prince Harry and Lady Ginevra each slowly drank tea, and Ginny fell asleep in the fluffy armchair that sat in the corner of the study. Harry looked at her lovingly and picked her up bridal style, carrying her back to the west wing and into her room, where he gently sat her on her bed. He placed the covers over her and gave her forehead a delicate kiss. "Goodnight my dear," he said quietly, to which Ginny groaned and mumbled something that could almost be heard as, "Night night." Harry then left, quietly closing the door behind him, and heading up to his tower for sleep. 


	3. Public Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its about time they are showcased, don't you think?
> 
> I have another story I should be writing ..
> 
> This strays so incredibly far from canon.

Lady Ginevra's maid, Elsa, pulled the ribbons of the corset as tight as Ginny could take it. The girl didn't always wear a corset, but when she knew she would be seen and wanted to look more poised, she would attempt to get her waist to as close to 20 inches around as possible. "I can't breathe, how many inches," she asked. "Twenty two, my lady," Elsa replied. Ginevra sighed and dismissed her maid.

After living in the palace for two weeks, Ginny had gotten into a routine. She ate three meals a day, each with Harry, and they also prayed together in the Chapel every morning and at night. They did more playful dancing, admired nature, and drank a lot of tea together. Ginny also introduced herself to the chefs and began helping to cook meals. After creating this steady routine over 14 days, the couple decided it was time to make their first public appearance together.

Ginevra pulled her dress over herself. There was a big peach colored bow on her bosom, a white laced off the shoulder neckline and a petticoat could be seen from under the dress where there was more matching white lace. The dress was a baby blue color and there was a peach ribbon belt, that she crossed it in the back and pulled back to the front, tying it in a bow to the front, not as pretty as the ones that her mother or Hermione would, but the bow was still nice. Ginny then looked in the mirror and placed a white headdress on her head. It was a pearl headband at the front, and then a silk veil, that still showed her fiery red hair, and didn't distract from the blue of her dress or her eyes, and perfectly matched the lace. 

Ginny emerged and walked towards the area of the front enterance, which Harry and she had practiced walking to multiple times so that she wouldn't get lost in the palace. Her heels, made fully of real gold, an engagement gift from Hermione, clacked along the shiny wood flooring until she reached the front door, where Harry was there waiting for her. "Wow, you look absolutely lovely," the Prince said, delicately pulling off her white satin gloves and kissing her right hand. He than gently slid the glove back on, and smiled up at her. Her engagement ring shone on the outside of her gloved left hand. "Thank you love, should we be out," she asked. Ginny was always ready to be social and enjoyed a fluttery lifestyle, which made her desirable to some, however less so for those who preferred to feel more in power socially. 

Lady Ginevra took Prince Harold's arm, and they stepped out of the doors, that were flung open by guards. A horn was blown and the couple was introduced loudly. "May I present, Prince Harold James Potter of Hogwarts and fiancee, Lady Ginevra Molly Katherine Weasley of Chudleigh." There was a crowd of people outside the palace, and there would be more people lining the streets. The people gathered near the palace were all obviously higher class, nobles and royalty, wealthy families. Hermione could be seen, dressed immaculately in a beautiful yellow dress with diamonds all over, but of course, today no one would outshine Ginny. The Lady saw her family and others that she knew, as well as courtiers and a couple equerries were standing near the enterance. They clapped and smiled as the royal couple stepped into a carriage and began to be led out into the courtyard and then out of the palace grounds and throughout Hogwarts. Harry smiled and looked around at all his, as one might say, royal subjects, and Ginny did the classic royal wave and the subjects admired the new couple. They smiled and kept their heads up as they went through the streets. People cheered and sang out royal ballads. 

Eventually, they were near the kingdoms end, and they reached the kingdom's highest point. The carriage lurched a stop, and Prince Harry was helped out first, and then he helped Lady Ginevra step out. The kingdom loved the Prince, as all that he had been through made him appear more down to earth, and he was. He took time to stroll the kingdom and admire the common people. The Lady was a fan favorite, especially to women, as her interest in education and sports made her more powerful than many Queens before her, who were expected only to have bore children and done housework. A queen who is able to speak with her people, educate others, enjoy sporting events, and weigh in on politics, was something that was becoming increasingly wanted in Britain (Wizardington) and throughout the uk (ukw). She would be something of a Princess Diana of her era and place. Though Ginevra would likely be only a queen consort, she would be seen as a regnant queen and also seen as able to influence political decisions. 

The couple stood at the top of the hill and smiled atandwaved, bowing, and shaking hands with commoners who stood patiently to meet the future queen and king. Many were there only to meet Ginny, and had met Harry previously. There was an elder that had met Harry when he was born, as well as Harry's deceased brother and parents. Harry's parents were also a popular royal couple, as they were deeply in love and met at a royal education institute, where Lily made it in as part of an extremely wealthy family, and was known as Baroness Lilliana Daphne Evans Barturdorf of Germany. Ginny and Harry were very similar to that couple, and would have even more success one day. 

No one in the public that had met the royal couple had disliked them. Ginny's fluttery personality and kind, motherly nature made her extremely likeable, and though she was very traditionally feminine, she could kick it at any time she needed, and knew how to fence and ride horses better than many men. Harry was thoughtful and good with children, he also was understanding and good at making conversation, after being mainly alone for so long and going through some tough times, especially at a young age. Harry would make friends with chamber maids and the noble children that would play in the courtyard, and as he got older he enjoyed looking after the children of his favorite courtier, Richard Pfeiffer, who still works in the court today. Ginny was also good with children, as though she was the youngest, she was no stranger to bossing people around, even those older than her, and she enjoyed becoming an aunt and part time nanny for her brother, Fred. At age 19, Fred married commoner Angelina Johnson and she became immediately pregnant with a daughter, Princess Roxanne Constantina Mary Weasley of Chudleigh. Ginny loved infant Princess Roxanne, who was lovingly called 'Roxie.' She would watch her twice a week while Prince Fred carried out socialite duties and Angelina tended to house and worked on putting her name higher up in the world. Now, Ginny as the beloved Lady, one day to be queen, would enjoy her time as the Mother of a Kingdom and the someday mother of beautiful children. 

The date was January 8th. 

January 8th was the first public appearance of the royal couple, and they were greatly loved by the public, who found the couple extremely fit to rule them. After a few long hours of standing and eventually sitting on thrones that were carried to them, they were tired of meeting people and Lady Ginevra was becoming irritable and hungry, so the couple went home, and ate a wonderful dinner together. They then prayed, and Harry led Ginny to her room where her maid Elsa helped her into a nightdress, and then she sat with her Secretary, Angelina Maria and they wrote together things about the day and highlights that she had remebered. Ginevra also made a self note that she would want a study when she became Queen, because the felt as though she too deserved somewhere to write, as she would one day be the first Queen of Hogwarts who would write with publicists and secretaries as well as lawmakers and the king. After Angelina Maria and Ginevra had what they needed to publish an article, Angelina Maria went to meet up with one of Harry's secretaries, who would have his recount of the day, and by 10 am the following morning, there would be an article about the royal couple and their first outing. Ginny could not believe the life she was living, and she didn't know which of her ancestors to thank that made them royal, noble, and gave them this opportunity, but she was ever so grateful. 

As Lady Ginevra tucked herself into bed, Prince Harold came and gave her and kiss on the head, and as the future queen slept, the future king sat with a few of his favorite courtiers and enjoyed a few glasses of red wine. There, they laughed and enjoyed the company of friends, including Sir Richard Pfeiffer, his personal favorite courtier, and Sir Cedric Diggory and Sir Neville Longbottom. They were also joined by a chamberlain, Sir Howard Winfreysted, who often helped the Prince, but also enjoyed a good time with Harry. Whilst King Consort Remus Lupin held the position of King for the years between the time that Harry's parents died until his wedding, he made no political decisions, and was married to Queen Nymphadora Sophemia Tonks, who was born Her Royal Highness, Princess Nymphadora Sophemia Delilah Tonks of United Bulgaria. She had a very royal, rich, famous, and high up name, as she was the daughter of the king and queen that ruled over all of Bulgaria and all of Bulgaria's smaller kingdoms. The couple was not officially coronated, Remus recieved the title of King Consort because he was the spouse of a royal but never had a very noble name and wasn't able to make any political decisions. The queen, who was offically royal but was coronated in Bulgaria and not officially in Hogwarts, had only the abilty to sign on courtiers decisions and the couple would be sent to Bulgaria to share the throne with Nymphadora's brother, Jeremiah. So, as Harry drank, the current unofficial royal couple were fast asleep upstairs, and though very in love, were very quiet and rarely assosciated with the public or outside of their corrider of the palace. 

After drinking and deciding to pray one more time, Harry went to the chapel where he prayed that he would continue to have good luck with his fiancee, and to allow them to marry and become a family, and that his future wife would be fertile and that they'd have a lovely family and be in love until death. With his best wishes now in the hands of the lord, Harry went up to the east tower and went to sleep, dreaming of the perfect family, whilst Ginevra herself, dreamed of fencing. 


End file.
